Who are you?
by GimmeDaLight2005
Summary: I suck at summaries but let me tell ya John Cena is in it.
1. Chapta Uno

It was a bitterly cold night. Armageddon in Massachusetts had just ended about 25 minutes ago. Most of the wrestlers had already left the arena to go celebrate their victory or pity themselves from defeat. It started to snow and it was getting late. "Dammit! Its too damn cold out here!" John Cena thought while walking 2 blocks from the arena. He had told his limo driver Winston, to meet him out side of the Peirre De La Pub. 

"Why didn't I just go wit da guys? Now, which way is that stupid pub?" John found him self at crossroads. "Hhhhmmmm... Left or..Right?" He decided to go down the left road not knowing his destination was down the right road. It started to snow really hard now.

John wrapped his coat around him tightly. He looked around and saw he was walking down an alley. He thought about turning around, but he was gonna check out what was at the very end of the alley. "Man I should of told Winston to meet me at the arena. But noooo I just had to take a stroll!" He stopped walking and stood still. Silence.

"Off all the god for saken places?" Almost down the street, John had to walk under a small bridge. It was very dark under the bridge. The rest of the ground was brightened up by the bright snow.

There wasn't a cement side walk under the bridge under the bridge, here was dirt and a lot of snow though. When John was almost from under the bridge he suddenly tripped on something sticking out. "FUCK! What the hell was that!" He stood up and tried to find what he tripped on. He tried feeling for it. He couldn't see it cause it was too dark. "Come on where is that..." He felt something smooth. He grabbed it then pulled it out.

"Shit!" A blond haired woman was lying in the snow. Her skin was the color of the snow. She was wearing really short jean shorts and light green tank top. He put his hand on her neck to find a pulse. There were slow beats. He pulled of his coat and wrapped it over the woman's half frozen body. "What the hell is someone lying out in snow for!" He thought to himself. He held her cold body close to his for warmth.


	2. Chapta second

John stood up with her in his arms and rubbed his hand up and down her cold body for warmth. He turned around and was suddenly blinded by headlights. "Sir Cena, I was driving all around looking for you." Winston said to John without noticing what he was holding.

"Oh my god what happened!" Winston shocked. "I don't know.How fast do ya think we can get to the hospital?" John ran up to the black stretch limo and laid the woman in the back. "Um... a couple hours but... all the roads are closed just half way there sir"  
John bit the bottom of his lip thinking about what to do. "Shit! What the hell am I gonna do now?...The only thing I can do now is... take her home." Winston got back in he limo.

John took a breath and jumped in the back with he woman.He pulled her over onto his lap so she would be laying on his chest while he tried to warm her with his coat. He sat up and tapped on partition ( a little window that separates where the driver is and the back ). Winston slowed down and slid open the window. " How may I be of service Sir?" Winston said with his constant English accent.

"Yo can ya turn the heat on as high as it gets back here?" Winston nodded. "Of course sir." John sat back as the heater came on. He looked at the woman laying on his chest.

He didn't notice until now that she was really pretty. "I wonder what the hell she was doin' out there?" He patted her long soft blond hair.

After driving for about a half an hour they arrived at John's humongous mansion. John quickly hopped out of the car, pulled the woman out of the car, and started running up to the mansion. "Would you be needing of help sir?" John turned around. "Naw Winston. Ya can just go home and chill?" Winston smiled. "Why thank you sir." John went in the mansion as Winston hopped into the limo and sped off. 


	3. Chapta three

John walked into his home and got goose bumps from the dramatic change in climate. He carried the woman into the living room and laid her skinny body down on the soft couch.He then started a fire in the fire place. "Ok. Blankets. Now where did I put them?" He ran to the closet and tore out 6 blankets, then ran to his room and got a couple pillows.

He carried them to the living room then dropped them on the floor. He picked up a pillow and walked over to her. He put his large hand under her head and lifted it up slowly then slid the pillow under her head. "Wfew. Now the blankets. He picked up a huge blanket and threw it on her. He started to tuck it underneath her when suddenly he heard her gasp. "Holy shit!" He had his hand on his heart almost having a heart attack (not literally). "God. I'll just throw them on top." After that he looked at the clock.

"Yawn, 1:30 A.M. Eewww its way passed my bedtime." He said sarcastically. He grabbed a extra pillow and threw it on the other sofa opposite of the other one. He laid down and looked across to look at the woman's beautiful face. "I wonder so bad why she was out there." he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and in seconds fell asleep.  
Next Morning: "Aaahhhhh. What a great sleep." John woke up all rested, stretching. He sat up and looked over to the other couch. "Hmm... she's got color this mornin' ." He got up and took a quick shower. When he walked into his room he felt a slight breeze. "Shit! Why did I have to leave hat fucking window open?" He shut the window, got dried off, and threw on 3-quarter jeans and a jersey. He brought sweat pants and a thick hoody with him.  
When he walked in the living room he saw her slowly sit up on the couch. As he walked in she slowly turned around. "Where am I!" she said to him looking around. " My name is John Cena." He walked over to her and knelt next to the couch. "I found you under a bridge in a alley. You were like half frozen so, I was gonna take ya to the hospital but cause of the snow the roads were blocked. It was either leave ya there or... take you to my house." She stared at him for a minute. "I'm Alex and thanks." John smiled a little bit.

"Are you cold?" She nodded. " Here ya can put this on. " He gave her the sweat pants and hoody. "Thanks John." She slowly stood up with a little help from John. She squinted hard from what looked like pain. After she slid the clothes on over her own she sat back on the couch. She bite her lip as if in horrible pain. " Are you ok. Is there something wrong with your back?" She looked up at him. "What makes you say that?" He sat down next to her. "You looked like you were in pain." "I'm ok." John scratched the back of his ear. "Are you hungry?" She nodded. "Ya in the mode for some cereal?" She smiled. "As long as its Lucky Charms." John smiled. He got up and walked into kitchen. "Aaawwww. Bad news there's only Lucky Charms." He yelled to Alex from the kitchen looking in a cupboard full of Lucky Charms cereal boxes. Alex smiled and laughed a bit. John's smile widened to hear her laugh. 


End file.
